earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
ObMod: The Search
Characters * Kyle Rayner * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden Location * Keystone City, KS * August 15th 2017, 1650 CST VOX Archive * Kyle Rayner: People are starring... 2 instances * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: 2 instances Don't worry about it, Kyle... I'm used to it. * Kyle Rayner: Oh, I'm not... chuckle It's not that. We're in Central City... sigh Well, Keystone now that we crossed the bridge. 2 instances My point is here in these parts, there is not that whole metahuman stigma you get elsewhere... So that's not what I'm worried about. I'm just saying people are staring... They're looking at us and saying to themselves: "What is a bum like that doing with a babe like that?" and it's driving them crazy! chuckle And I'm loving it! * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: 2 instances Oh, well, I'm glad you're enjoying it. I have to admit... It's... nice to be out and about walking in broad daylight with someone. I like the sun... * Kyle Rayner: Oh, right... 2 instances Because of that whole photosynthesis thing? * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: 2 instances, giggle Well, there it is... but I just meant it's nice being with someone. My whole childhood I felt like I was alone. I felt incomplete. I didn't know then that I had a twin borther, so that was just an annoying mystery for much of my life... and now that it's solved, I still bear the emotional scars. I... I don't like being alone. * Kyle Rayner: Yeah... being single sucks. sigh Alright, I have an admittedly an insane idea, but if I don't ask you this it's just, uh, you know, it's gonna haunt me the rest of my life. * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: Okay... What is it? * Kyle Rayner: Um.... I want to keep talking to you... but I got this thing... this, y'know, ''Lantern'' thing. * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: It's okay, Kyle... I understand. * Kyle Rayner: Well, hold on now... Listen up, so here's the deal. This is what we should do. You should forget about going back to Blüdhaven right away. Instead, stay here... with me. * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: What? * Kyle Rayner: Come on. It'll be fun. Come on... Just, just fo a couple of days, * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: What would we do? * Kyle Rayner: Umm. I don't know. All I know is I have got some built up that I've been dying to use and I don't really have enough money for a vacation, so I was just going to bum around town anyway, and it would be a lot more fun if you came with me... And the best part is, if at any moment either of us changes our minds, we just fly home. So? * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: I... I don't know... I have responsibilities... Well, actually not really, but- I don't know, Kyle... * Kyle Rayner: Alright, alright. Think of it like this: jump ahead, ten, twenty years, okay? You're married. * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: Kyle, what are you-? * Kyle Rayner: Only our marriage doesn't have that same spark that it used to have, y'know? You start to blame your husband. You start to think about all those other guys you've met in your life and what might have happened. Well, I'm one of those guys. That's me, y'know? Card-carrying 'other guy'. * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: giggle Okay... So this is like a 'what-if' scenario for future me? * Kyle Rayner: Sure... Oh! I know! Think of this as time-travel, from then, to now, to find out what you're missing out ot. * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: Time-travel? scoff You read too much science fiction, Kyle Rayner... * Kyle Rayner: Hey, I'm serious... This really could be a gigantic favor to both you and your future husband to find out that you're not missin gout on anything. I'm just as big a loser as he is, totally unmotivated, totally boring, and, uh, you made the right choice, and you're really happy. But if you don't take this chance, you'll be stuck wondering... Forever. * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: chuckle I'll need a toothbrush. * Kyle Rayner: footsteps: 2 instances Yeah? You'll do it? Great! Oh, look, there's a pharmacy right here... Let's get that toothbrush. footsteps: 2 instances Trust me on this, Jenny... You're going to make your future husband very happy by doing this. You'll be that more attentive and wise for having done this. You'll see... * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: You think so? Hmm... 2 instances Do you know anyone who's in a happy relationship? * Kyle Rayner: Uh, yeah, sure. 2 instances, door opens, bell rings I know happy couples. * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: Yeah? 2 instances, door closes, bell rings Name one... * Kyle Rayner: Well, uh,.. Wally and Artemis. 2 instances They're happy. * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: Hmm... Yes. 2 instances But they are also young. * Kyle Rayner: Wally's parents seem happy... clatter Oh, and so does Wally's aunt and uncle. * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: I envy them then... clatter That's not a green joke. * Kyle Rayner: I wasn't about to make one... Trust me, Jenny... Those are the one kind of joke I don't make. Just way too on the nose for me, y'know? clatter How about this? * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: No... I don't like that brand. clatter So, like I was saying... I envy them but I also am not sure I trust them. * Kyle Rayner: clatter Oh, yeah? Why's that? * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: People's lives can just be these complex knots of lies and deception . I mean, I didn't know I was adopted until I was like sixteen years old... and then I come to find out that my mother- my real mother was this woman with some severe mental issues who had been married to this nice man. She spen ther whole life trying to hide her mental issues from him and felt so bad about it, olny to find out that he had a pretty big secret of his own he was keeping from her. The shock of that just sent her into a downward spiral and she ended up running out on him even though she was pregnant with his children... My whole expletive childhood could have been averted if they were just honest with each other. I mean, just how messed up is that? * Kyle Rayner: I get that... I mean, i don't have a childhood that can hold a candle to your dumpster fire of a childhood- * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: giggle Oh, Kyle... You sweet-talker... * Kyle Rayner: No, but I had a single mother and I guarantee you, you're more interesting the way you are. You don't need some crazy lady and shady guy to tell you who you are. * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: You think so? Beceaus... Well... The reason I wanted to meet today is this... crinkling It's a letter from my real dad... Todd found him. He... He wants to meet me, I guess. * Kyle Rayner: Whoa... It's unopened. You... You nervous or something? * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: scoff Yeah... You could say that. I've... I've had the letter for two weeks now. Todd already went to meet him, but... he's said nothing to me about him. I asked him not to... but I can't bring myself to do it. I can't bring myself to open the letter... and not for lack of trying or curiosity or anything... It's just... It's just fear. I'm afraid he won't live up to the fantastical expectations I've built for him. * Kyle Rayner: And you thought I could help? * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: chuckle I guess I though some of that incredible Green Lantern courage would rub off on me or something... or maybe I could just have you open it for me. * Kyle Rayner: You sure? * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: chuckle You have those puppy dog eyes I could ever stay mad at... I can't tell you to do it, though. Then I'd blame myself if this turns out all wrong. * Kyle Rayner: Fine. tearing Hey.. No... It's done. No going back now, Jenny... crinkling, mumbling, paper crinkling, mumbling, beep, beep Oh... Uh... My ring's going off... You want to -Uh... * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: Go ahead, Kyle... Take the letter with you... I need some more time. I'll meet you back at your place and we can talk then... Okay? lip smack Thanks again... Trivia and Notes * Kyle's assignment is seen in ObMod: Dangerous Ground 20. * Debut of Jennifer-Lynn Hayden. * Kyle Rayner thought about dating Jennifer since Oracle Files: Kyle Rayner 1. Links and References * ObMod: The Search Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Kyle Rayner/Appearances Category:Jennifer-Lynn Hayden/Appearances Category:Keystone City/Appearances